


Blood Moon (New Moon Rewritten)

by magzdilla



Series: TwiLit (Twilight Rewritten) [2]
Category: New Moon - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magzdilla/pseuds/magzdilla
Summary: The world of TwiLit continues with Bell exploring a relationship with Jacob and all the bumps in the road that comes with escaping a vampiric stalker.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Series: TwiLit (Twilight Rewritten) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

It was 7:08 a.m. and I needed iced coffee immediately. I was so groggy I'd almost forgotten what day it was.  
“Hell’s Bell!” Dad said, handing me a brightly colored gift bag, festooned with ribbons.  
“Daa—aad,” I groaned, after gulping my can of coffee. “You said you wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.”  
“Yeah, but no, I changed my mind,” he said, “Happy Birthday. Come on, open it!”  
I took out the contents of a bag: a pretty nice digital camera (the battery already charged up) and a $50 gift card for the local gas station.  
“Wow, this is pretty cool,” I said, examining the camera. “Thanks, Dad.”  
“Now that card is for gas, not for buying slurpees for your friends,” Dad said, trying and failing to sound stern.  
“I don’t even like slurpees,” I laughed, “but my friends are coming over tonight and we’re ordering pizza.”  
“Oh God, a house full of hormonal teenagers, that’ll be great,” Dad said, biting into an Eggo waffle.  
“Whatever, take a selfie with me,” I said, playing with my new camera. Dad leaned over and we both smiled for the picture.  
“Happy 18th, kid,” he said wistfully. “I wish I could slow down time, sometimes.”  
“Well, that's why we take pictures,” I said, showing him our photo on the display screen.

Not every high school does morning homeroom sessions, but Forks High did, and the school was small enough that I had homeroom with all of my friends for senior year.  
I had just sat down at my desk, when Jessica produced a package of Chips Ahoy with a single candle unceremoniously jabbed in the middle of it.  
“I can’t bake, but happy birthday anyway, B!” she said.  
“Hell yeah, cookies!” said Mike, reaching to grab one.  
Jessica lightly slapped Mike’s hand away, scolding him: “Birthday girl gets the first cookie, neanderthal.”  
“Now that you’re eighteen, can you legally buy us cigarettes?” Mike asked with hope in his eyes while rubbing his knuckles.  
“Not in Washington state, dumbass,” Eric said.  
“But she can vote now!” Angela pointed out.  
“Dork,” said Jessica with affection, then to me, "Are we gonna see Jayyy-cob tonight?"  
"Um, yeah," I said, fidgeting and blushing, "He said he'll come by around eight." I had been seeing Jacob for most of the summer. I don't know if you'd call it dating necessarily, we hadn't even kissed yet, but did frequently hold hands which always made me giddy in an embarrassing sort of way. Jacob wouldn't be my first kiss (that would be Jamie Dohrman back in 9th grade) but with any luck, he would be the first kiss from my first boyfriend.

After last period, I was walking through the lot to my truck when I saw an unfamiliar car parked next to mine: a Porsche. A slight figure exited the Porsche and hovered next to my truck. My heart seized in my chest and my lungs felt like they were full of glass shards: I recognized her even though I didn't know her name. One of the golden-eyed Cullen kids. And she was waiting for me.  
"Please," she said, extending her hands out to me. "Please. I just want to talk. Will you talk to me?"  
My fight-or-flight reaction had kicked in; I was so close to punching her.  
"I'm so sorry, you were right about us, you were right about everything," the girl said in a rush, "I need your help, please. I'm Alice. Please talk to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I had to park on the street in front of my house: both Jessica’s and Mike’s cars were already in the driveway.  
Dad was trapped at the kitchen table between Tyler, Eric, and Mike, all attempting manly conversation with him, with Dad being alternately amused and annoyed by them. I pulled my camera out of my bag and took a photo of them. Mike noticed and said, “Hey B, can you switch shifts with me for Saturday?”  
“Did you clear it with your mom?” I said. I was wildly grateful that my my own mom wasn’t also my boss.  
“She won’t even notice!” Mike promised. Uh-huh.

Angela and Jessica were in the living room, both sitting primly on the couch. While at a stop light, I’d texted them both in all caps: VAMPIRE SITUATION. I jerked my head at them and the three of us ran straight to my room like we'd committed a crime that we were desperate to cover up.  
“Hey, don’t you want pizza?” said Dad.  
“In a few!” I yelled back.  
“Girl talk!” said Jessica, with a hair-flipping flourish.

Once in my room with the door closed, Jessica held up her phone and said, “Okay, what the fuck, B?”  
I took a deep breath and told them what had occurred only a half hour earlier.

Back in the parking lot, I was frozen in place, wondering if I was hallucinating this.  
Alice grasped my hand in both of hers and clung tight: her skin was alarmingly cold.   
“First of all, I am the one who told our father what Edward had been doing to you, and frankly, it’s worse than you ever even knew. I did it not only because it was putting you in danger, but our entire family as well.”  
I withdrew my hand from hers, gently so as not to be rude, but it was a struggle to do so. Alice was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked.  
“Should I be... I don’t know, thanking you then?” I stammered.   
She hand waved away my thanks. “I’m here because I need your help.” Her gold-topaz eyes widened, and her chin trembled. “Edward’s in a bad way. A suicidal way. And none of us know what to do for him... he’s still obsessed with you. Even just one kind word from you—”  
“Whoa, whoa, stop,” I said. I was astonished and horrified, but exasperated at the same time. It wasn’t a pleasant combination. “I’m—I’m genuinely sorry to hear it, but I don’t know what you would expect me to do about that. If he needs help, then I would say get him help, like at a hospital or with a therapist.”  
“You know why we can’t do that,” Alice said, the pupils in her eyes seeming to dilate.  
“And you expect me to believe that?” I half-laughed. This couldn’t be reality.  
“Don’t you?” Alice said, tilting her head. She was so delicate and pretty, but also unworldly. Seeing her close up was like watching a snake balance unnaturally upright on its tail.  
“Look,” I finally said, remembering all the self-help books I’d read over the summer, “I am sorry for your family, but it’s not my responsibility to manage the emotions of someone else... especially someone who spent months scaring and stalking and harassing me.”  
Alice looked abjectly defeated and to her credit, didn’t push any further. “You’re right,” she said. “I just didn’t know where else to go.” And I began to feel absurdly guilty, then enraged at myself for feeling that way. I got into my truck, started it, and said, “Again, I’m sorry... but I have to ask you and yours to please stay away from me and mine.”  
As I drove off, I could see her in my side view mirror slumped next to her Porsche. So even if she was a vampire, she could be seen in mirrors then.

"And then I drove off," I finished.  
Angela and Jessica were wide-eyed and silent. Jessica flopped backwards down on to my bed.  
"So," Angela said, folding her hands in front of her as if in prayer, "She confirmed to you that they are, in fact--"  
"She didn't say the word itself," I awkwardly interjected. "Just that I was right about everything."  
"Ohhhh my god," Jessica groaned, clapping her hands over her face.  
"Look, I know! I know!" I cried. It was insane.  
"She's a fucking liar!" Jessica said, sitting up again, "B! She's a manipulative bitch who's only trying to drag you back into her family's weird drama shit!"  
"Jess!" said Angela. I was shocked too: after all, Alice had been the friendliest of the Cullen kids--or at least, the only one who didn't treat we shabby mortals like we were beneath her and her beautiful, golden siblings.  
"Just tell me you're not entertaining her stupid request," Jessica said beseechingly.  
"Absolutely not," I said. Jessica slumped with relief. I continued: "We've got alarm systems, heavy locks, a Ring doorbell. We are prepared to deal with just about anything. Okay?"  
"Would you describe Alice's skin as corpse-like?" said Angela, again with the intense prayer-hand-gesture.  
"I don't know about corpse-like... it was like, uh like someone's hand after they've been outside in the winter-time with no gloves. But not clammy, not sweaty... just cold." Even describing it gave me the creeps.  
Angela and Jess exchanged worried looks.  
"Does Jacob know?" Angela asked.  
"Not about this, I mean this just happened like, an hour ago," I admitted. "But he told me about the Quileute legends that tipped me off to this stuff in the first place."  
"You've got to tell him," Jessica said with a solemnity that was unlike her. Angela nodded in agreement.  
As if on cue, we heard more voices downstairs, roughhousing and laughing: Jacob had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and I sat on the porch steps, only half-listening to the raucous party happening inside. It had been almost a week since we'd seen each other and I wanted to be alone with him for awhile. It might have been my imagination, but he seemed even taller than he was only a month ago.  
"For you," he said, placing something in my hand, his thumb lingering against my palm. "It's handmade."  
I looked: it was a dreamcatcher, tiny and exquisite, with jeweled feathers dangling from it.  
"I love it," I said, leaning into him. "I'll hang it from the headboard and sleep under it every night."  
"That's the idea," he said grinning, and put his arm around my shoulders. He was so incredibly warm. He smelled like a mix of Old Spice and motor oil; maybe it's odd, but I loved it.   
"Before I tell you my thing, you tell me yours," I said. When we last talked he told me about a weird clique of guys that were trying to recruit him into their fold. "Are they really a cult?"  
"Not a cult so much," Jacob said. "They think they're all big and badass, like they're a self-appointed police force or something."  
"As my grandpa would have said, King Shit of Turd Mountain?" I asked. Jacob laughed.  
"I mean, basically. They've been coming by my house every night to talk to Dad about who knows what. Dad thinks Sam is great, but I dunno. What about you, what's this about the Cullens coming back to town?"  
"Only one so far," I said, and told him about the strange conversation I'd had with Alice.   
"I don't like that," he said, squeezing my shoulder. "If you see any of them again, call me right away, okay?"  
"Are you my bodyguard now?" I said, poking him in the ribs.  
"I'd settle for being your boyfriend," Jacob said haltingly.  
I looked up at him.  
"Is that okay?"  
I was mute for a second--then felt an urgent need: I craned my head up and gently kissed him, surprising both him and myself. He leaned in and returned the kiss: this wasn't the clumsy 9th grade kiss I once experienced. This was slow and soft and just... adult. It was how I always thought adults kissed.  
We broke the kiss and he took a deep breath.  
"Yes," I said, out of my breath myself. "Yes, yes, please."  
He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. God, he was so warm, almost hot to the touch.

The party wound down, and Jacob started to feel unwell. I had thought he'd felt feverish. I walked him to his car and kissed him once more for good measure. "Call me when you get home, okay?" I said.   
"Absolutely," Jacob said, hugging me.   
I waved him off, and as I walked back I saw Jessica waiting for me. She nodded approvingly and said, "That's a good score, B. He is scorching hot."  
"You have no idea," I said.

He didn't call that night though. I was starting to worry. Something wasn't right.  
I called the Black's family phone the next morning and got Billy, who told me Jacob had been sick throughout the night and was resting.  
"Will you tell him I called?" I said.  
"I will, honey," Billy said. "Did he have fun last night?"  
"We had a great time," I said, feeling shy. "I was really sad he had to go."  
"I know he was too," Billy said. His voice was kind, but also guarded in a way I'd never heard before.

The morning after that, my phone rang at 6 a.m.. I scrambled to answer it, thinking it was some emergency.  
"Bell?" said Jacob's hoarse voice.  
"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Are you okay?"  
"Not so much," he rasped, half-laughing. "Everything hurts."  
"Can I do anything for you? Want me to come up?"  
"No!" Jacob said quickly, then: "No. I've got... something weird and I've just got to--ride it out, I think. It may be a while before I can see you." I felt a selfish knot of disappointment in my gut.  
"I'm gonna worry the whole time," I said, trying to keep it light. "If there's anything at all...?"  
I could practically hear him smiling. He said, "I'll let you know. But hey, listen. That night at the party? With you?"  
We were quiet for a moment, listening to one another breathe.  
"That was the happiest I've been in a long time," he finally said.  
"Me too," I whispered.  
I heard rustling static on the line. "Shit, I gotta go," Jacob said, and then disconnected the call.  
I stared at the phone in my hand. What the hell was going on?

Days passed, and no word from Jacob. I called the Black phone every day, and there was no answer. Occasionally I'd get an automated message telling me the number was disconnected. I asked Dad about it.   
"Haven't fished with Billy for awhile," he said, rubbing his mustache. "He says Jacob's got mono, so they're quarantining themselves. Could be laid up for nearly a month, poor kid."  
My jaw dropped. Mono?! The "kissing disease"? Oh shit, shit.   
"Their phones are real spotty, so don't you take it personally if you can't get a hold of him, okay?" Dad said, looking at me with a serious expression. He'd seen me blushing.   
If it was mono, wouldn't I have it too? I felt completely fine, just anxious to the point of mildly freaking out.

A week passed, and still no word from Jacob. No phones, no way to get a hold of him. I paced around my room, hugging myself, feeling nervous and twitchy. There had to be SOMEthing I could do. I stopped as my gaze settled on the row of paperback books on my shelf. I had a flash of inspiration.

Grabbing my notebook and a pen, I began to write:

Dear Jacob,

My dad says that the phone lines in La Push are down for right now, so I'm trying out something old-school. I don't know that I've ever written a letter by hand before, I hope you don't mind getting one from me.

I think about you all the time.   
I miss you all the time.   
I miss your voice, your smile. 

I hope you're feeling better, I've been really worried. When you are better, let's go to First Beach, just you and me. We can walk down the shore and watch the sunset, and when the sun goes down we can build a campfire and tell each other stories. 

You don't have to write back if you don't feel up to it, but I wanted to reach out to you somehow. I miss you a lot.

yours,  
-Bell

Resisting the childish urge to draw hearts on it, I folded it neatly into a stamped envelope and exactingly wrote the Blacks' address so the letter wouldn't get lost. After kissing the envelope for luck, I placed it into our mailbox, flipping the little red flag upright. Here goes nothing.

The following days after school, I feverishly checked the mail, even though I rationally knew there might never be any response. There wasn't, only bills and junk mail. Three days, nothing. Five days, seven days, nothing. I tried calling the Black house once a night: there was no answer the first few nights, then I started getting the "this number is disconnected" message again. I was starting to lose hope: had I imagined Jacob completely? On Sunday I said "Okay, fuck it," and drove the Chevy up to the Black house. No one was home. Billy's Suburban was gone, though Jacob's yellow VW Rabbit was in the barn. With a stab of shame, it occurred to me that I was starting to behave like a stalker and that I should just go home and get over myself. 

That night, I had the first Cullen nightmare I'd had in almost a year. I was paralyzed in my bed, frozen and locked in. The Cullen guy was in my room, floating over me above my bed, red eyes ringed with black. There was saliva dripping from his open mouth, burning me like acid as it hit my skin. Behind him I could see Alice climbing into the window, screaming at him to stop, stop, stop. I jerked myself awake so hard that I fell out of the bed with a resounding thud.

It took all day Monday to shake off the gloom. I could barely make myself check the mail, but I did. There was a bill, an Amazon package for Dad (fishing lures)... and a postcard. A touristy kind of postcard advertising Mount Rainier National Park, but addressed to me with a La Push postmark. No return address. It read:

I love you.

-J

I don't know if swooning was ever a real thing, but I think I came close to whatever swooning is. It lit up a fiery hope in my heart. I still didn't understand what was going on. Whatever it was, it had to be more than mono. Even so, this deserved a response. I ran frantically into my room and penned another letter, this one much shorter than the last one, but more to the point:

Dear Jacob,

I love you too.

Bell.

With shaking hands I sent this off, saying a prayer to the USPS gods that it would arrive quickly. I had no idea what was going to happen, but at least we were communicating now.


	4. Chapter 4

I never did get another postcard from Jacob, but a few days later I got something better.  
It was late Friday night, I'd just gotten home from Jessica's house and was curled up in bed with a Patricia Cornwell novel, when I heard a scratching at my window. "Bell!" a voice hissed.  
I jerked upright in terror. I was on the second floor and in all my nightmares, the window was how Cullen always got in.  
"Bell, it's me! Open up!"  
Wait a second.  
Jacob?  
I rushed to the window and opened it, and a tall, huge man with short, spiky black hair elegantly leaped into my room feet first, landing like a cat. I couldn't believe my eyes: it was indeed Jacob, but his long hair was gone and he seemed to have aged five years over the course of a month. He stood up and extended his arms to me. I couldn't help myself: I started sobbing and collapsed into him.  
"What happened? Where were you? Oh my god," I gasped. He rocked me and stroked my hair.  
"I am so fucking sorry, Bell. I'm so sorry. I'm okay now." he whispered.  
"Wait," I said, looking back at the window. "Did you use a ladder?"  
"Nope," he said, and turned my face back to him with his hands and kissed me. It was fucking incredible. I'd missed him so much.

"What happened?" I asked him.  
"I can't tell you," he said, as if choking on the words. "I mean, I physically can't. All I can tell you is that I'm part of Sam's group now."  
I looked up at him in alarm. "Are they a cult? Or a gang?"  
"Neither," he said, kissing my neck. It felt fantastic, but I thought he was trying to distract me.  
"I don't like secrets," I whispered.  
"I know. I don't either. I can't tell you what's going on, but..." he said, sitting down in the recliner, pulling me onto his lap. "... you can guess. I've been thinking about it. It's a loophole."  
"I don't understand," I said, shaking my head.  
"Think back to that day at First Beach," Jacob said, meeting my eyes. "Remember?"  
"Yes," I said. The campfire.  
"You already know what I'm trying to tell you. Think back to the Quileute legends I told you about that day. The origins," he said, kissing my earlobe.  
"Uh, I'm trying," I murmured, "but I'm kind of distracted."  
"Should I stop?" he said, smiling against my cheek.  
"No!" I said. "Okay, okay, let me think. Direwolves, wolf gods, a war with the Cold Ones."  
Jacob laced his fingers through mine. "You're close, so close."  
I closed my eyes to concentrate. I remembered my SAT prep: A is to B as C is to D. Cold Ones are to the Quileute as vampires are to... oh, holy shit.

"Werewolves," I whispered, opening my eyes. Jacob tensed up. "Is that right?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah," he said, his voice thick. "Are you... okay with that?"  
"Were you bitten?" I asked, genuinely curious. This was actually fascinating.  
Jacob stifled a laugh. "Doesn't work that way," he said, kissing my fingertips.  
"No Hollywood rules then," I confirmed. He nodded.  
"Does it scare you? I mean, the idea?" Jacob asked, looking guarded.  
"No," I said, taking his hand in both of mine. I'd been scared by worse.  
"You're sure?"  
"I don't care. I love you," I said, and kissed him. He stood up and lifted me, almost cradling me. I couldn't get over how strong he was now. "I love you too, Bell. So much," he mumbled, holding on tight. He set me down, and wiped his eyes. "Shit," he said, and laughed.   
"Can you stay? Dad's asleep," I said, burying my face in his chest.  
"I can't... but come with me tomorrow," Jacob said. "Things are happening, and you should meet them."  
"The... wolf pack?" I said.  
"So to speak," he grinned. "I'll come for you tomorrow morning. Till then, I'm as close as that dreamcatcher," he said, kissing me again. I didn't want him to go, so I extended the kiss, opening my mouth a bit, darting my tongue out a bit--something I'd never done before. He groaned into my mouth, before breaking away from me. "Shit," he said again. "If I don't leave right now, I won't leave at all." Then he was out the window and gone, almost too quickly to be seen by the human eye. I looked down from the window: no ladder.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob showed up the next morning at 8 a.m. on the dot. Dad was surprised to see the changes in him, but didn't comment on it to him.  
"We're gonna spend the day in La Push," I said.  
"Okay. But stay out of the woods. There's been some animal attacks. You still got your spray?" Dad said. I held up my pepper spray keychain.   
"Good," he said. "Jake, you look after her now."  
"Yes, sir," Jacob said. He was now taller than my dad by a good three inches.  
Jacob went out to start the truck. Dad nodded to me, saying "Puberty did a hell of a number on that kid."

Jacob drove us to a house in a deep part of the forest I'd never been to before. Getting out of the truck, I saw three boys--or men?--coming out of the house and walking to us with intensity and purpose. Were we about to get our asses kicked? They were all shirtless and huge, all with the same cropped haircut. They moved almost in sync with a gracefulness that I was starting to recognize wasn't human. I realized Jacob's cousin Quil was one of them.  
"Don't be scared," Jacob said, letting go of my hand and met them first.  
"Un-fucking-believable. You had one, ONE simple rule to follow and you couldn't even do that!" the biggest, meanest one growled into Jacob's face, but Jacob wasn't backing down. He gestured to me and yelled back, "This girl is the only reason they're gone in the first place! She did it all on her own!"  
The three of them were startled into silence. The man, who had to be Sam, turned to me and asked, "You're Bell Swan?"  
Now it was my turn to be startled. "How do you know my name?"  
"We all do," said Quil. "How did you do it? What did you use?"  
I looked to Jacob in confusion. "Do what?" Jacob squeezed my hand again.  
"How did you get rid of the Cullens?" said Sam, with intensity.  
"I... " I said, feeling nervous at the idea of a pack of werewolves being so focused on me. "I kind of... outed them?"  
"Outed them?" echoed the third one.  
"My friends, they... they didn't like how one of the Cullens was stalking me... hunting me, I guess. I told them about the Quileute legends about the Cold Ones and how I thought they could be vampires. It started a rumor and... it sort of snowballed from there," I said, fidgeting with my Carhartt jacket. "I was actually suspended from school when most of it happened. By the time I got back they'd all left town."  
Sam stared, then looked to the other boys, and then erupted into roaring, barking laughter. The tension was broken and the other boys started laughing as well. Jacob relaxed his grip on my hand.  
"That's the greatest goddamn thing I ever heard. You outed the bloodsuckers," Sam finished, wiping a knuckle in his eye. "We owe you one, kid. Come on in, Garrett's making breakfast."  
"The power of friendship," Jacob said to me, smiling in relief.

In the sunny kitchen, a handsome older man wearing glasses and an apron that said "Kiss the cook" was flipping pancakes. "Guests?" he asked Sam. "Guests," said Sam, giving the man a quick peck on the mouth. "Garrett, the is Bell, Bell, Garrett."  
"Hi," I said, wide-eyed. Garrett handed me a cup of coffee and winked.   
I sat at the table and had breakfast with Jacob and Quil, Sam and Garrett, and met Paul and Leah.  
"Are you also...?" I tried to ask.  
"Yeah," Leah said proudly through a mouthful of pancakes. "I'm the first she-wolf in three generations."  
"Wow," I said. I was in awe. "That's so cool."  
"It's not all fun," she said, and leaned over to me: "It's totally fucked my cycle. I have like two periods a year now."  
"Just two?" I said, thinking of my monthly cramp-fest. "Can I be a she-wolf too?"  
Leah choked on her pancakes, laughing. I couldn't believe I was making friends with a pack of werewolves.

"So," Sam said, putting down his fork, "I'm told there's a reason you're here."  
Jacob and I exchanged looks.   
"One of the Cullens came back last month," Jacob said. "More may be coming. I think he'll be coming for her."  
Wait, what? He hadn't said anything about that to me.  
Sam examined me carefully. "We could take care of them once and for all. If we make her conspicuous enough to get their attention--"  
"You're not using my girlfriend as bait," Jacob interrupted, flushing red.  
"Ooooh," said Quil teasingly. Jacob threw his butter knife at him.  
"Relax," said Sam. "We're gonna come up with a plan."

After breakfast, we drove to First Beach. It was the first time we'd been there together since last year. I laid out sleeping bags in the bed of the truck, and Jacob cradled me in his arms as we watched birds flying overhead.  
"Do you really think he's coming for me?" I said, mumbling into his shoulder.  
He lifted my chin with his hand. "I won't let that happen." He kissed me. I greedily kissed back, wanting more and more. He laughed, and wrapped himself around me saying, "You have GOT to be careful with that. I only have so much self-control."  
"I know," I said, looking up at him. "You know... I do want something."  
"Mm," he said, eyes closed.  
"When I'm ready... " I said, and took a deep breath. "I want... my first time to be with you."  
He opened his eyes and studied me. "Are you sure?"  
I traced his jaw with my finger. "Yes."  
Jacob kissed my forehead. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday night Jacob and I cooked dinner for Dad, and when he got home he acted as though Jacob was a totally ordinary part of our household: I was both pleased and relieved. We all ate Mexican-style lasagna and watched Spaceballs together in the living room. It was one of the nicest, most chill evenings I'd had in quite some time. After Jacob went home, Dad shambled off to bed around eleven, mumbling to me before he went: "I like 'im a lot, Hell's Bell."  
I said, "Me too," and gently ushered him upstairs.   
Almost immediately after that, our phone rang. I picked it up quickly so as not to wake Dad.  
"Bell? Is Jake there?" said Billy, sounding worried.  
"He's on his way right now, he left ten minutes ago, I'm sorry I kept him so late," I said, feeling terrible.  
"That's okay, hon," he said, sounding better. "I'm glad he had fun today."  
"He's... " I said, not quite sure what to say. "... he's really amazing. He's really just, good."  
I could hear Billy smile almost in the same way I'd heard Jacob smile before. "He is, isn't he? He's a good boy."  
"I, uh," I stumbled. "I really care a lot about him." What the hell was I doing?! Asking Billy's blessing?  
"He cares about you too, Bell," Billy said. "He knows what you been through. So do I. Just stay strong, hon."  
"Yes, sir," I said faintly. He knew too. He had to.

I spent the next day at La Push again. Early in the morning, Jacob and I watched the Pack (as I'd internally named them) do free fall jumps from a cliff hundreds of feet into the crashing, violent water, whooping and cheering all the way down.  
"Holy shit!" I gasped.   
"Yeah, they're morons," Jacob laughed.  
"Can I try it sometime?" I asked.  
Jacob looked at me in surprise.  
"Not here! Like, from a different cliff that won't kill me?"  
"Yeah, of course," he said, clearly relieved. "I know a good place farther down. When it's a warmer day, you wanna try it?"  
"Yes," I said firmly. "But only in a place where I know I won't die gruesomely."  
"Understandable," Jacob said, kissing my cheek. He smelled so good, oh my god ugh ugh.

Sunday night I had another bad dream, which I thought was insane considering what a good weekend I'd had: Cullen was back again, though he was trapped in the window frame, clawing and scrabbling to get in at me. He couldn't even talk, he just drooled and gnashed his teeth at me. I grabbed my keychain and sprayed my pepper spray at him which is kind of ridiculous, considering it probably would have no effect on an immortal vampire. In the dream, the red-eyed Cullen boy finally hissed at me, "You'll be mine whether you know it or not. You will."  
I woke up in my bed, thrashing and gasping, "Fuck you fuck you fuck you."

That week at school, I broke down an edited version of events for Jessica in study hall: I wasn't about to out Jacob as a werewolf--but I did have more personal questions for her.  
"So," I said, treading carefully. "When you did it for the first time with Jeremy, what was it like?"  
"Ohhhh my god," she whispered, her eyes getting huge. "Did you and Jake--?"  
"Jesus! No! Not yet," I hissed. "I mean, it could happen. But I just never have, um..."  
"Oh! Oh sweetie!" said Jessica, almost giddy. "Are you in for a treat!"  
"So it's good?" I said, getting hopeful.  
"Oh no," said Jessica with authority. "It'll probably hurt like hell the first time. But the first time is so overrated anyway. It takes time to get good at it."  
"Oh. Rad," I said, suddenly glum.  
"Whatever, Jake is a sweet little gummy bear," Jessica said. "He adores you and he'll make your first time... well, not painful anyway."  
I couldn't help but laugh imagining Jacob as a gummy bear. "Okay, yeah, you're probably right. When we're ready to do it, who should like... bring the protection?"  
"Everybody," said Jessica, with absolute seriousness.  
I considered this. She was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: graphic description of hot sexy werewolf sex. If you don't want to read NC-17 level stuff then best to skip this chapter.

The following week was Thanksgiving week. Neither Dad nor I had any real plans set up for it, and Jacob's family didn't celebrate Thanksgiving ("For obvious reasons," he'd told me, rolling his eyes at the paper-cut-outs of Pilgrims in the store windows). But it would be nice to have the extra two days off from school. On Thanksgiving Day, Dad and I brought a chocolate cake to the Black house and we all ate Chinese food while watching Christmas movies. Around three o'clock, Dad and Billy decided to go to Harry Clearwater's house to watch a football game. Jacob and I were invited, but we both declined. He and I settled in on the couch, curled up in each other, limbs tangled. I was basically laying on top of him, and he shifted his weight around under me a few times.  
"Am I too heavy? I can move," I said.  
"Don't you dare," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

We were halfway through Planes, Trains, and Automobiles when Jacob‘s fingers started drawing slow circles on the back of my thigh. It felt teasingly good, so much so that I leaned up close and kissed him. He kissed back deeply and to my surprise, actually opened his mouth to mine, stroking my tongue with his own, as if tasting my very breath. He'd never done that before.  
Without stopping kissing, Jacob sat up and pulled me onto his lap in such a way that I was straddling him, with him holding my hips and pressing me into his groin. Under his jeans I could feel that he was actually HARD. I was absurdly flattered.  
His hands moved under my shirt, stroking my bare back (oh my god, oh shit).  
“No bra?” He murmured into my neck, smiling. I bit my lip and blushed furiously. I almost never wore a bra because, as Jessica so elegantly put it, I was the chairwoman of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee. But fortunately, now that didn’t seem like an issue.  
“Can I?” Jacob said, moving his hand from my back, around my rib cage and caressing my obviously small bare breast. I drew in a ragged breath, and as his thumb played with my nipple, I felt a kind of electric surge in my nethers and involuntarily pressed my hips forward into him. He groaned, squeezed my ass with both his hands, then stopped for a moment to look directly at me.  
“I want to,” he said in a low voice. “But only if you do.”  
“Yes,” I said, kissing him again. If we didn’t, I thought I would explode.  
“Wrap your arms around my neck,” he instructed, and as I did he stood up, lifting me along with him. I tried my best to wrap my legs around him too, just to keep from slipping. “I’ve got you,” he whispered as he carried me into his dark bedroom, a place we’d never been alone together before. 

Jacob very gently laid me down into his bed, the springs squeaking slightly. It was always so strange to be in a bed that wasn't your own. In this case, the bedding smelled like Jacob did himself: Old Spice, motor oil, sweat--it was dizzying and perfect. He moved very slowly, asking each time if it was okay before removing a piece of my clothing and of course it was more than okay; I was more than willing to tear off my own stuff, but feeling Jacob undress me was way better. I loved feeling his unlcothed, warm body on mine (it was like a drug, a wild aphrodisiac), though I was way more comfortable with him touching me than seeing me. I was grateful for the dark.

His hands and lips were moving over me in places where I’d never felt another person’s touch before. In spite of my nerves, it was an unbelievable sensation and I wanted more and more of that. I couldn’t shake the feeling of disbelief and even absurd guilt: even though we’d confessed our love to one another more than once, I felt like I’d somehow tricked him, like the moment he realized how gawky and inexperienced and ridiculous I truly was that he’d realize what a mistake he’d made and rightfully flee in horror. That I was worth nothing more than vampire bait. I tried to shake off the intrusive thoughts and focus. 

Jacob got his pants off even faster than he'd removed mine. Again I was astonished: I'd never seen a boy's erect cock in real life before. Jacob saw me staring at him and he laughed, but not unkindly. He took my hand and placed it on his cock and I flushed so hard I was practically feverish.  
"It's okay," he said, "Just kind of explore--but be gentle!"  
I laughed too, and I touched him in an almost wonder, stroking him gingerly. He was so amazingly hard. His head lolled backwards and he groaned, then said "Wow. Oh my god. Wow."  
I stopped. "Is that a good wow?"  
"Very good wow," he said, smiling and loomed over me, kissing me over and over down into the bed.

Jacob carefully spread my legs with his huge hands and probed into me with gentle fingers. I gasped and clenched the bedsheets in my fists: again, more firsts. It was utterly intoxicating, so much so I nearly forgot my self-consciousness. The fingers and hands that he used to climb the sides of cliffs, to ride motorcycles, to run with the pack, those same hands were working on me, in me. Now he was taking a condom out of its packaging. Oh my god, this was really it. Jacob expertly unrolled it onto himself like a pro—well of course, he’d had girlfriends before me. I don’t know if that knowledge made me feel better or not. 

Jacob lowered and positioned himself between my legs and said softly to me, “I’ll stop anytime you want me to, okay?”  
I said, “Okay. I’m ready.” I didn’t even know that I was ready. I knew the mechanics of what to expect, but I didn't know how it would really feel, but in any event I couldn't bear to wait anymore.  
He gently, but firmly started pushing his cock further and further inside me in a very slow rhythm. I could tell he wanted to go faster, but he was holding back so as not to hurt me. He grunted, “Oh god. Tight, so tight.”  
I could feel a sudden searing sting inside me, then the unmistakable feeling of something internal giving way and I knew it had finally happened. I was able to relax a bit and with that, Jacob moved deeper inside until his pelvis fully met mine.

The initial pain had subsided and now I could feel a strange flexing with him inside me, like muscles that had never been used before were waking up and stretching. I could feel something wet seeping out of me: I could only hope it wasn’t a gallon of blood.  
“Still okay?” he whispered in my ear.  
“Yeah,” I panted, “just... slow.”  
“Okay,” he said, kissing my neck.

I was trying to focus on the sensations, but I couldn’t help but be aware of the blades of the ceiling fan rotating lazily, the loose corners of the posters on the wall fluttering, the unfamiliar bed beneath me. It was good but also foreign, like this should be happening to somebody else that wasn’t me. There was still this sense of unreality to it. Why couldn’t I just lose myself in him? Why couldn’t I just relax?

"I wanted this--for so long," Jacob said.  
"How long?" I teased him, kissing his neck.  
"Remember that night in your kitchen last spring?" he continued, moving slightly faster. "You were making sandwiches for everyone?"  
"Oh god," I gasped, running my hands through his hair. "Yeah. Yes."  
"I wanted you even then. I wanted to drag you away from that stove and start kissing you and never stop."  
"I would have let you," I whispered.

Jacob began thrusting back and forth faster and faster, and I finally began to feel some distinct pleasurable friction myself. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, lightly raking my nails down his back, and he groaned. I was surprised that I was even capable of producing a sound like that from him.

Suddenly he went rigid and gasped. I could feel his cock inside me throbbing, throbbing. I stroked his hair and kissed him and he slumped on me, breathing raggedly. He mumbled, “Oh god, baby. I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” I said, puzzled.  
“I didn’t mean to come so fast,” he said, raising his head. He had a silver sheen of sweat on his forehead and chin. “I meant to go longer.”  
“Oh! It’s okay,” I murmured into his neck as he carefully pulled himself out of me. As I feared, his cock was covered in my blood.  
“Fuck fuck gross, now I’m sorry,” I said. He laughed, pulled a dark towel from a pile of his clothes and gently wiped me, then himself.  
“It’s nothing to worry about,” Jacob said, then lay next to me, his body feverishly warm. “I just hope I didn’t hurt you. I didn’t, did I?”  
“No,” I said, ”I’m glad I got to do this with you.”  
Jacob kissed my hand, grinning. “I hope it felt good. I want to be able to make you come.”  
The thought of that made me blush. I'd only ever made myself come when completely alone. The idea of someone else, even Jacob, actually seeing me come made me feel terrifyingly self-conscious again.  
“And we can always try it again later,” Jacob finished, pulling his blanket over us. We laughed, and cuddled into one another. It had been so exhausting that we both fell asleep within mere minutes. He was right: we could always try again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. when a dude shifts his weight around under you, he's doing it to hide his boner FYI
> 
> P.P.S. Enthusiastic, continuous consent is incredibly sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob and I awoke to hear voices and clattering in the other room. We both jerked upright in absolute mutual horror: our dads were back.  
And we were both naked.  
In Jacob’s bed.  
Thank GOD he’d remembered to close his bedroom door.  
We both scrambled around, picking up our clothes, desperately trying not to make any sound. Once dressed, Jacob cracked his door open to peek out and waved me over.  
“Run to the bathroom, flush the toilet, be noisy in there,” he whispered.  
“I couldn’t find my panties,” I gasped.  
“I’ll find ‘em, go, go!” He rushed me out the door. Once in the bathroom I didn’t have to fake having to go: I peed for what felt like five minutes, then washed my hands throughly and used the tap water to tame my wild bed head. I sauntered to the kitchen with deliberate casualness where Jacob was chatting with them and tossing M&Ms into his mouth, cool as a cucumber.  
“I hope your stomach’s feeling better,” Jacob said.  
“Oh,” I said. “Oh yeah, much.”  
“Her stomach was hurting her, so I let her take a nap in my bed,” Jacob explained.  
Dad and Billy exchanged a look, but didn’t pursue it, thank god.

Friday morning I was brewing coffee in the rattly percolator when Dad's phone rang and I heard him have a low, terse conversation in the living room—one that I instinctively knew meant something was very wrong.  
Dad came into the kitchen, pulling on his jacket. "I gotta go, Bell. Harry's in the hospital. His heart."  
"Oh my god," I gasped. "Seth. Leah. Do you want me to go with?"  
"Nah, stay here," he said. "If the Blacks need you, you can go up to La Push, but wait here till then."  
"Okay," I whispered.  
I called the Black house after Dad left: Harry Clearwater had a heart attack in the night. He was on life support. "I think he's on his way out," Jacob said heavily.

On Saturday morning, I picked up Jacob from his house (Billy had already gone over) and drove us over to the Clearwater house. There was a bouquet of flowers on the seat between us and Jacob was carefully holding the casserole I'd baked last night in his lap. In the bed of the truck was a bucket of various cleaning supplies.

All four of my grandparents died before I was sixteen, and attending four funerals over the course of six years taught me that while you don't always have the power to comfort someone emotionally who's in shock and grief, you do have the power to help them physically. Bringing food or helping clean gave someone in pain one less thing to worry about.

We pulled into the drive and saw that nearly all of La Push, including the Pack, was already there. Seth (Harry's youngest, and the youngest of The Pack) sat on the porch steps, surrounded by family, looking small and vulnerable. Seth was only fourteen, my god. We all awkwardly hugged and I felt somewhat nervous--I wasn't one of them, I knew that. Once inside, I asked him, "Is it okay for me to be here?"  
Jacob squeezed my shoulder. "Bell, I still don't think you fully realize what you did for us with the Cullens. Everyone knows you, and you're welcome here."  
"Where's Leah?" I asked, looking around.  
"Out back in the shed," said Billy, rolling into the kitchen. "Hiding out for hours. Those are nice flowers, little one." Billy smiled, but tears still rimmed his eyes.  
"Should I...?" I asked, gesturing to the back door.  
"You may as well try," Jacob said, nodding. “She’ll probably talk to you sooner than any of us.”  
“Why?”  
Jacob met Sam’s gaze across the room. “Uh,” he said. “I’ll tell you later.”

I knocked on the shed door.  
"Fuck off," said Leah's disembodied voice.  
"It's just me," I said. "Can I come in?"  
"... yeah, okay."  
I opened the aluminum door and immediately got a heavy whiff of what smelled like a mix of spearmint and skunk spray. I'd never smoked it myself, but I knew what it was.  
"Shut it, shut it, I don't want them smelling it," Leah said, waving frantically.  
I did. "I mean, the Pack have good noses, they probably already smelled it," I told her.  
Leah laid down a small pipe. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want them telling Seth or my mom."

The shed was tiny and dim with tools hanging on the walls, but there were also bookshelves with musty paperbacks and a love seat with that brown, vintage, scratchy, synthetic velvet. The kind that every grandma's house had. Leah was curled up into a tight ball on the sofa. I gingerly sat on the other end. To my surprise, Leah stretched herself out and laid her head in my lap. I wasn't sure what else to do, so I started to stroke her hair in what I hoped was a comforting way.

We stayed that way for a few quiet minutes. Every once in a while, Leah's breath hitched and I could tell she was crying. Finally, she shifted and turned over so that she was facing me.

"My dad had a dream about you last week," she said.  
I froze in alarm. I didn't know what to say. I'd only ever met Harry once, he didn't even know me.  
"He saw you dressed all in red. Your eyes were red," Leah said, her eyes rimmed with pink. “Something’s coming."  
"Jacob's got my back," I said, feeling unnerved. "I'm not afraid of them."  
"They're not coming to kill you," Leah whispered. "They're coming to turn you."  
I stopped breathing for a moment. I swallowed hard.  
"I won't let that happen," I finally said.  
Leah turned back over again, almost facing the floor. Her breathing was heavy, and I felt my jeans growing wet with her tears.  
"I wish he was here," Leah said, her voice cracking.

After an hour or so, Leah finally left the shed with me and we walked together back to the house. I put my arm around her shoulders, and I was surprised by how heavily she leaned into me. Dad was there holding his hat in his hands, talking to the Clearwaters. He’d known them almost as long as he’d known Jacob’s family.  
Dad came over and hugged me, then sniffed my hair. He frowned, holding my shoulders and peering into my eyes as if examining me.  
“I didn’t,” I said, feeling embarrassed.  
“Okay, Bell,” Dad said, “but I want you and Jake to keep an eye on her if you can. I don’t want Leah’s family to see her high at the funeral.”  
I inwardly cringed. 

The rest of the day was spent in the Clearwaters’ backyard. Seth, Quil and Paul built a bonfire. Friends and family members filtered in and out of the backyard, sharing food and memories of Harry. I sat next to Jacob, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me. Leah sat across from us, peeling a label off a bottle of beer. She met my eyes occasionally: she was calm and composed, but grave.

I took Jake back to his house later that night and we stayed in the front cab for a long time, listening to the scratchy sounds of my radio, wrapped up in one another. Jacob sniffed my hair similar to the way Dad had.  
“I didn’t smoke,” I told him.  
“I know,” Jacob said, kissing the top of my head.  
“Dad’s worried,” I said. “He wants us to watch Leah, but... I don’t want to tell her how to grieve.”  
“She’s self-medicating, yeah,” Jacob sighed. “Sam knows. He doesn’t like it. But if it were me, if I lost my dad... I dunno. Maybe I’d be doing the same thing.”  
My thoughts drifted for a few moments, then I remembered something: “Why did you think she’d talk to me?”  
“Oh,” Jacob said, “Um. It was a hunch.”  
“She looked at us all night. I think she’s into you,” I said, smiling up at him.  
“I’m not her type,” he said.  
“A fellow werewolf?”  
“A guy,” Jacob said.  
“Oh,” I said, then realizing, “Ohhh.”  
Jacob laughed and squeezed me tight.  
“Is she... out?” I asked.  
“To the pack, of course. We’re all connected in that weird way. And to a few of her friends.”  
“I won’t say anything,” I said.  
“I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind you knowing,” Jacob said. “I’m just glad you got her out of that shed.”  
I thought about how sad Leah had been. How alone she must have felt.  
“Me too,” I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday dawned rainy and gloomy, I guess proper weather for a visitation. Jacob and I paid our respects at the funeral home and left early. The funeral would be on Monday, and Dad had given me permission to skip school to attend. Dad would be working a long station shift Sunday night into Monday morning, so we would have the house to ourselves for the evening.   
Once home, I opened the door and keyed in the code to the alarm pad as Jacob snaked his arms around my waist, whispering, "First one upstairs gets a kiss."  
"Come on," I said, "I don't have superhuman speed." But he was already gone.  
I ran up to my room where he stood waiting for me. "Do I get my prize?" he said.  
"And more," I said, kissing him and pulling him to my bed. We needed each other, needed this comfort.  
Jessica was right: the second (and third!) time was even better than the first.

We lay in a sweaty, exhausted, sated tangle of sheets listening to the white noise of the fan, idly talking of the future.  
"You heard from WSU yet?" Jacob said, kissing my temple.  
"Not yet," I said, running my fingers down his arm. "But I'm also sending an application to Evergreen."  
"The hippie college?" he said, laughing.  
I elbowed his ribs. "It's not just for hippies anymore," I said. "A lot of cool stuff is there. I have to send it in by Tuesday or I'll miss the deadline. And Olympia isn't that far away."  
"Bell," Jacob said, his warm hand touching my face. "No matter where you want to go, I'll back you. You should do whatever you think is best for your future."  
I kissed him. "I already am," I said contentedly, our foreheads touching.

Monday morning I met Jacob and Billy at the funeral home, but something had clearly already gone wrong. The Pack, all of them dressed in dark suits, was in a huddle in the lobby, whispering furiously and gesturing. I hung back, unsure of what to do. Finally Jacob broke away and took me by the arm, saying in a low voice, "Leeches."  
"What?" I said, confused.  
"Seven bloodsuckers, maybe more, up north about ten miles away," Jacob said, looking angry and tense. "They're on their way here."  
"Oh, fuck," I gasped, then clapped a hand over my mouth. It was them.  
"We gotta go, all of us except for Seth and Leah," Jacob said and gave me a quick kiss. "Don't go anyplace you'd be alone, okay?"  
"Okay," I said. "Be careful."  
He squeezed my hand, and the bristling, furious Pack walked out.   
I spent some time with Leah (who wasn't high), Seth, and their mom Sue, and was just about to take a seat in a pew when my phone began buzzing: it wasn't a number I recognized, but I went into the hallway and answered it anyway.  
"Bell?" said a low, musical voice.  
"... Alice," I whispered.   
"Bell, you've got to get out of there. Edward's bringing friends and he knows you're at that funeral home."  
"H-How did y--" I stammered.  
"I just do, all right?" she hissed. "You don't have much time. You've got to get out of there NOW."  
"I'm hanging up now," I snapped, disconnecting the call. I looked around wildly: everything else seemed so calm, so sedate, the droning organ music at complete odds with my jackhammering heartbeat. Shit, I had to think.

Home? No, too risky, even with the security measures.  
School? Maybe, maybe.  
Wait--the police station. Dad would still be there. I texted Dad and told him I'd meet him there soon. Didn't get a response, but if he was out on a call, he'd see it when he was done. I ran to my truck and drove off, almost skidding out of the driveway.

I pulled into the police station and to my relief, I saw plenty of police cruisers parked and the lights on inside. I could wait in safety there. I'd just shut the door to my truck when I felt a sting in the side of my neck, as if I'd been stung by a wasp. I flailed a bit, trying to wave it away and my hands were caught by a man with golden hair and eyes, a man I knew.  
"Dr. Cullen?" I said, feeling faint.  
"Forgive me, my daughter," He said, his voice as sweet as honey, a syringe in his hand. "There was no other way."  
I made a lurching effort to make it to the station door, but he was faster than me, so much faster, and I was starting to lose the feeling in my hands and feet.  
"No," I mumbled, "No no no."  
The last thing I saw before passing out was the back door opening of a sleek black Mercedes, and Alice stepping out.

I opened my eyes to see yet another unfamiliar ceiling. My first thought was that I was in a museum: everything around me was giant plate glass windows, shiny polished chrome, elegant looking wood--beautiful, but cold and sterile. It was completely unlike the tiny, aged bungalows in Forks that people like myself and my friends lived in.  
I tried to get up, and realized to my horror that I was shackled--actually goddamn shackled--to a dining room table. I yanked and wriggled to no avail.  
"Please," said Dr. Cullen, coming into my view. "Don't hurt yourself, Bell."  
"What the fuck?" I gasped. I was trying to scream, but my throat wasn't cooperating.  
"I'm so sorry for the ruse. You see, Alice," he said, gesturing to her sitting primly on a white sofa, "knew where you'd be and when you'd be there, but we couldn't get a clear view on you with the dogs surrounding you. So we arranged a diversion for them."  
Oh my God. Jacob.  
"You--set a trap for them," I said, struggling not to cry.  
"Not for them, little sister," said Alice, standing up and walking over to me. "For you. It's you we need. You're the only one that can save Edward."  
"You people are FUCKED," I cried, thrashing in my restraints. "This is fucking kidnapping, this is a fucking FELONY."

"For the record," said an acidic voice, "I still think this is a terrible idea."  
I swiveled my head around. The voice belonged to the blonde Cullen girl, as beautiful and icy as her surroundings.  
"You should end it here and now. You're not doing her any favors by dragging it out," she said, glowering at me.  
"And risk a war with the dogs?" said Dr. Cullen. "No. This is the only way to resolve the situation and keep Edward sane."  
"I have people," I gasped at them, straining against the shackles. "If you do this to me, they'll come for you."  
Alice tilted her head, and stroked the hair from my face with her cold fingers. "Sister, we are not here to kill you. Quite the opposite."  
"Why do you keep calling me that?!" I said.  
"Because you will be," said Alice, in a soft, faraway voice.  
"You'll be young and beautiful, forever. You should be honored that Edward chose you for this. You'll grow to love him, and we will be your family," said Dr. Cullen quite serenely.  
"No, no, please," I choked, finally starting to sob.  
"I know you think we're monsters," Alice said, pulling up my sleeve and stroking my wrist. She bent over and smelled my skin. "But you'll see for yourself. We have so much to show you." Behind her, the blonde Cullen crossed her arms and scowled.  
I gasped for breath, maybe my last breath ever and said to Alice: "You're not a monster because you're a vampire."  
She looked up at me in surprise, golden eyes dilating.  
"You're monsters because you're selfish assholes who don't give a fuck about anyone else." I snarled.  
Alice's eyes narrowed, and she grimaced at Dr. Cullen.  
"Little girl. You have no idea what a favor I'm doing for you," she said, and then sank her perfect, gleaming teeth into my wrist, biting down hard.  
She drank. It burned.  
"Jacob," I whispered.

The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (end of part 2, part 3 starting next week!)


End file.
